Nothing Is As It Seems: The Adventure
by SlyPuffKitten
Summary: Set at the end of Something Blue, add in the fact that Buffy and Spike went slightly further than in the actual episode, Riley trying to warn buffy that her fiance is a hostile and a big swirly vortex to another world it equals a Spuffy Fanfic. Rating may increase


Disclaimer: None of the characters or anything else belongs to me, it belongs to Joss and the other writers, directors, blah blah blah people people people. Well except the idea, the idea is mine. :) Read and Review :) Please

* * *

"Spike Lips- Lips of Spike" Buffy exclaimed. She notices Willow, along with Xander, Anya and Spike.

"Hi, guys" She said sheepishly.

…

"How long are you gonna keep making cookies?" Anya asked holding a plate while Willow put cookies on them.

"Oh, until I don't feel so horribly guilty. I figure about a hundred chips from now. Also, I have to detail Giles's car." Willow replied. She takes the plate from Anya and walks over to Xander and Giles on the couch.

"Time?" Xander asks holding up a clock.

"Five past two" Giles replies.

"Look cookies" Willow said holding up the plate. "A very not evil thing I did. Oatmeal?"

"Yes, very funny, they're chocolate chip. I can see them. I still need my glasses, though. You could be more specific and give me 20/20." Giles said biting into one.

"Eat a cookie ease my pain" She said walking over to Buffy and Spike, who was once again tied up.

"Mm" Buffy said biting in "Better?"

" Well, baking lifts about 30% of my guilt, but only 7% of my inner turmoil. Guess that'll just take awhile." Willow replied glumly.

"It'll happen" Buffy replied looking down.

"Dont I get a cookie" Spike asked.

"No." Buffy responded almost instantly, glaring at him.

"Well I've got to have something I still have Buffy taste in my mouth." Spike said smirking at Buffy. Buffy almost started shaking, she remembered exactly what he had said when they snuck off under the spell about her specific, _Buffy taste, _and it definitly wasnt something that he wanted out when they were under the spell.

Spike looked up and met Buffy's eyes thinking exactly what she was, if he could have blushed he would have.

"Youre a pig Spike" Buffy replied.

"Yeah well at least I'm not the one who-" Spike started to say when Xander interrupted.

"And there back to arguing, isn't that a joyous time" Xander said.

"Well I thought they would have at least worked through some of there sexual tension. I mean it lasted long enough to have at least three good orgasms." Anya said while flipping through a magazine.

"Ahn!" Xander exclaimed.

"Im bored, lets go" Anya said standing up. "And we can have our own." She grabbed Xanders hand and dragged him out.

"Bye" Xander called out before completely out the door.

"Well I need to go meet..i need to go study." Willow exclaimed. "See you back at the dorm Buffy"

"Bye" Buffy said.

"So what are we going to do about chipped ahoy" Buffy asked.

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed.

"Well I don't think he is as much of a threat, I mean he was unrestrained all under the spell, if he wanted to harm us he probably would have done it then, so.. I think we should just work on the truth spell and send him out of Sunnydale. Until then, well he cant stay here..." Giles said taking off his glasses and cleaning them. He was waiting for Buffy's explosion.

"Hey! Still Big bad here, I'm a threat, well I will be as soon as those millitary wankers get this chip out of my head." Spike declared addamantly.

"Yeah, yeah, such a threat, your such the big bad. If you were really that bad, why Aren't I dead yet." Buffy asked tauntingly.

"Well, maybe I just didn't feel like it yet, or maybe its cause I have this damned chip in my head." Spike said through clenched teeth.

"Buffy we need to talk about where Spike is going to stay up until we can find the truth spell" Giles said.

"Well cant we just chain him up in the bathroom again Giles?" Buffy asked.

"No, we cant, I would rather him go to your dorm with you. I have someone coming in a couple of days and I need to clean and get the place in a proper state." Giles exclaimed.

"You want him to stay. With me. In my dorm" She asked.

"Yes that is what I said." Giles replied. "Now I'm gonna send you with a box of books for Willow to look through for the correct spell but do tell her to wait for casting until she is here under my supervision."

"But, but" Buffy said trying to think of a reason for him not to.

"Come on Slayer" Spike said getting out of the ropes. "Ill even carry the books you get my blood and unmentionables." he said smirking.

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed "I thought you tied him up"

"Oh really its not as if it matters that much." Giles replied pouring himself a drink "Now its late, and I'm tired and would like to get a bit of sleep before I wake up and have to clean. You should really get going"

"You heard the watcher man, lets get going goldilocks" Spike said grabbing the box of books.

"Fine" Buffy grumbled. She got a box and threw packages of blood from the fridge in, and grabbed the couple of black t-shirts that were in Spike's possesion.

"Oi!" Spike exclaimed "Careful with my blood"

"Shut up Spike" Buffy exclaimed. "Lets go" She walked over and opened the door. "Are you coming?"

"Dont get your knickers in a bunch love, your already getting me back to you room, what more do you want from me" He said with a leer matched perfectly with a smirk after.

…

"Spike don't touch anything." Buffy said opening the door to the dorm. "Well that's strange."

"Whats strange love?" Spike asked coming in behind her. "Well isn't this quaint, and cozy."

"Willow isn't here, I wonder where she is..." Buffy said looking around the room. "And don't call me love."

"Alright pet" he agreed and sat down on her bed.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked with her hands on her hips, and an air of superiority.

"Getting acquainted with my new bed" He said and layed on her pillow. "Well what is this?" He pulled out Mr. Gordo from under her pillow.

"Don't touch that" She said and pulled it away from him. She pet it a couple times, before setting it on the end table next to the bed. "Please" She said quietly turning away and grabbing a few things. "I'm going to go take a shower try not to destroy the room." She walked out leaving Spike alone in the room.

'Well that was strange' Spike thought to himself and drifted to sleep.

"Back so soon?" Spike asked waking up when someone opened the door.

"Hostile seventeen." Riley said coming into the room.

"Bloody hell" Spike said jumping out of the bed. "Slay—Buffy!" Spike exclaimed loudly near the door.

"Why are you yelling!" Buffy exclaimed coming into the room in just a towel. "Riley, your here" She said shutting the door. "And your in my room..."

"Buffy, there's something you need to know about your fiance." Riley said. "And I know you probably wont believe me, like at all, but still I have to tell you before I take him in."

"Take him in where Riley?" Buffy asked turning to him, ignoring the fiance part.

"Yeah, what are you trying to take me away from my beloved snookums" Spike said smirking. He threw his arm around her and tucked his hand under the towel on her chest.

"He's a hostile Buffy, and hes a threat to you." Riley said in his commando voice.

"What you think I cant take care of myself?" Buffy asked ignoring Spike and trying to contain her irritableness. "Actually how did you even get in, I know Spike didn't just let you in. Also how the hell did you know where my dorm was? Hmm, mister stalker guy?"

"Yeah!" Spike agreed, from behind Buffy he decided he'd have a little fun and flashed his fangs.

"Buffy!" Riley tried to push her out of the way as spike shifted back to human features, her being her, she didn't even move.

"What Riley? Why don't you tell me exactly why you think you can just barge into my room. God, I bet your one of those commandos." She announced not even to him just to herself.

"How did you know about us?" Riley asked incredulously.

"Wait your one of the army gits who put this chip in my head?" Spike asked about to go towards him.

"Stop spike." Buffy said. "What the hell do you think gives you the right to pick up demons and vampires and experiment on them hmm? This is my town Sunnydale is where I was sent to protect this place and you can just...just.. go back to where ever the hell you came from! Now get out!" She exclaimed and pushed him out and locked the door.

"Well that was refreshing, don't you think you should put on a bit of clothes pet? Unless you were planning to walk around nude?" He said smirking.

"How can you be so...so..so however your being?" Buffy exclaimed

"cause you and the white hats will make everything right again" Spike said as Buffy was getting changed in the closet with the door shut.

"Its not like I haven't already seen it."Spike called in.

"That was the spell Spike" Buffy said coming back out. She was in a pair of sweat s and a tight tank top. "Will you please get out of my bed?"

"Whats wrong Slayer?" Spike asked smirking.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong Spike? My best friend cast a spell that had me engaged to someone who wants me dead, who now happens to be the third guy to do anything sexual with me. And the guy, the one nice guy who had major boyfriend material is now off otherwise empty list because hes some secret agent soldier. So excuse me if I'm not exactly happy that I was basically magically raped, and lost the only oppurtunity to have a normal relationship." Buffy said and sat at the edge of her bed wrapping up in a blanket.

"Rape? You think I raped you, that's not, it wasn't..." Spike seemed at a lost for words.

"I don't think you raped me Spike. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy it at the time. It's just I wouldn't have wanted you to do that in normal circumstances and you probably feel the same way. Neither one of us wanted that to happen, and that was the first time that actually happened to me, I don't blame you Spike I blame the spell." Buffy said. "I'm just exhausted. I'm so exhausted of all of this. I just want one week, maybe two with nothing, just some simple fledges to dust that would be fine. I just want to not have to deal with anything like this"

"Alright, ill let you lay down. I'm sorry Buffy." Spike said getting off. Buffy looked at him strangely. "What?"

"You you called me Buffy" Buffy announced.

"Well its your name innit?" Spike said and started to lay down on the ground.

"Yeah...we can share Spike" She said. "I mean if you want to.. and don't touch me and don't tell anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, slayer" he said but stood up and climbed in next to her. "You know normally I sleep in the nude."

"Pig" She replied and scooted a little close unintentionally. "Goodnight Spike." She said.

"Goodnight love" Spike replied and looked at her, watching her fall asleep.

…

Spike woke up first, Buffy was laying on top of him. Her head was tucked against his neck, he could feel her breath on his sire mark as she breathed in and out. Her leg was tucked in between his, and she was pressed up against him. He could see her chest rise and fall as she breathed in and out. He didn't know why he found it so arousing but he did. He could hear some weird noise in the back ground but he was so captivated by the tiny blonde making mewling noises as she slept.

The noise was getting louder and louder he looked up and saw a big swirly purple portal opening from the books.

"Buffy!" Spike exclaimed holding onto her. She was still asleep, there was gusting wind coming from the portal and everything in the room was getting blown around. Her body started to slide away from him, he tried to hold onto her and got pulled with her. The closer they got to the portal he could see it was coming from a book. _Nothing is as it seems: The adventure._

'Damn' was his last coherent thought before making sure he was securely holding onto her still sleeping body and going through.


End file.
